


We Did It

by forestpuppy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Death, F/M, Graphic Description, Lots of Crying, chat without his lady, i was writing sin and then i got sad, major character death is ://, v emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestpuppy/pseuds/forestpuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug pays the ultimate price when after defeating Hawkmoth, and Chat is there to witness it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Did It

Chat Noir laughed, he laughed and laughed and jumped with joy. They had defeated Hawkmoth. They had finally done it. After all these years. After the fighting, the excuses, the lying, the heartbreak, all they had done, they had finally defeated him.

Maybe now he and Ladybug could live real lives, maybe she would tell him her identity. He would confess his true love and tell her that he knew it was her from the moment he met her. Maybe they would have a happy ending. 

He swung his baton and turned around to see the love of his life. He imagined her out of breath, with a crazy smile on her face. He’d look at her and they’d run up to each other, holding and crying and sobbing in relief that the worst of times was over. No more Hawkmoth, no more Akumas. Just his lady and him. He twirled around with a glint in his eye, and a weight lifted from his chest.

The feeling did not last.

Ladybug was on her knees, panting and gasping for breath. Her hair was out of place, her two pigtails were gone. Chat’s heart dropped to his stomach. It was as if a train had plummeted itself into his chest and knocked all the wind out of him. He wasn’t the one who was hurt, and yet, he couldn’t breathe. 

Crimson colored gore surrounded her. The pool got bigger and bigger by the second. She was covered in her own blood. Realization struck Chat as he reached towards Ladybug, holding her in his arms. He could feel her trembling. She could feel him trembling, too.

Her hand covered the bleeding wound on her torso, covering the red suit with a darker shade. Still stuck inside her was Hawkmoth’s scepter, the faint purple color doused with red. She couldn’t feel it, she couldn’t feel anything. Ladybug craned her neck to look at him. She felt tears drip down to her cheek, but they weren’t hers. 

“Chat…” She whispered, trying to feign a smile for her beloved partner, and tears pooling in her eyes. His face was horrified, and he couldn’t speak. He opened his mouth, but it was in vain. He couldn’t speak with his lungs being twisted together. 

Ladybug reached her hand towards his cheek, with immense struggle, finally blinking her tears out of the way. Chat immediately found her hand, and leaned into her touch, covering his cheek with her blood. He closed his eyes, not being able to bear the sight of his love in this position. “Ladybug,” He managed to choke out. His throat felt raw, and he felt as if he’d been drowning. 

“It’s okay.” She cried, tears spilling tremendously. He sobbed at her words, she was trying to comfort him. She was dying and she was trying to comfort him.

“We did it, Chat.” She breathed out. She saw the face of her best friend, her most trusted partner, and she felt safe. She knew it was okay. 

“We did it.” She whispered again, her hand trembling with even more intensity. 

Chat’s hand was gripping hers so hard that he didn’t notice her grip had loosened until her head tilted towards the window, her body no longer able to hold it up. His heart hurt so badly, it felt like a sledgehammer was slamming on his rib cage over and over again. 

“Ladybug.” He gasped, choking on the lack of air. “ _LADYBUG. _” He cried, throwing his head over hers. He sobbed, and coughed and choked when the mucus in his throat built up. He felt the world crashing around him, around the love of his life, his lady. He couldn’t breathe, he was gasping for air and he still couldn’t breathe.__

He was choking, he was dying. He was dying without her. 

“ _No. _” He wailed, his sounds of sorrow echoing around the room. He cried and cried until he saw a flash of pink in the corner of his eye.__

She had detransformed. He couldn’t bring himself to look. He couldn’t handle loosing Ladybug, _and _a citizen.__

It felt like forever until he had stopped crying, when he had ran out of tears. He felt empty and broken and shattered and torn and he still couldn’t breathe. He kissed the top of her head, and then opened his eyes.

_Oh. ___

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the middle of writing a sin filled one shot but I took I break and got all sad and this is what came from that.


End file.
